


You don't know everything yet.

by RockNoir



Series: Doc Hudson's soft spot for dumb kids. [3]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: It takes time for him to be fond of McQueen. Not a lot of time, but time nonetheless.





	You don't know everything yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The last and final piece to this series

He’s not actually fond of McQueen.

 

The kid’s arrogant, loud, and has his priorities all mixed up.

 

He also can’t turn on dirt. 

 

First it’s funny. The kid deserves to roll himself in to a cactus patch over and over and over again.

 

Then, it’s endearing. He has no idea what he’s doing. He’s not doing it  _ right _ .

 

But he’s so determined.

 

And Doc has a soft spot for dumb kids who have no idea what they’re doing.

 

“Turn right to go left,” Doc tells him, and of course, McQueen mocks him. But he tries it anyways. Because he’s determined. And he falls in to a patch of cacti. Doc watches him try and try and try, and only when he really need it, does the trick manage to perfect itself.

 

The kid gives up the championship, says Doc taught him better. Says it’s just an empty cup. Doc can’t help but feel proud, happy, even. He feels better on the crew chief podium than he ever did on a track.

 

Afterward, the kid thanks him, thanks all of them, for their time, for coming to see him race, for being his pit crew. It’s huge, in contrast, to the attitude the kid had just a week ago. It’s genuine, and sincere.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Lightning says to Doc, “It’s not a one man show, I couldn’t do it alone.”   
  
“It’s nothing, kiddo,” Doc says, he doesn’t want to make a big deal of it--   
  


“It’s everything,” McQueen says. He gives Doc’s fender a nuzzle, with enough force to rock Doc on his suspension, “Thank you.”

 

He’s a busy guy, he’s got appearances to make, questions to answer, clarifications of his whereabouts over the last week to sort out. He can only give a quick explanation of having to get in touch with his agent, a quick smile, and then he’s off. Doc doesn’t want to stick around. He’s gotta get back to his town, to the rest of his people, and the kid’s alright. He can get himself sorted from here. He knows what he’s doing now.

 

Doc doesn’t expect to see him again.

 

He assumes the kid will be too busy.

 

Week later, McQueen rolls back in to town, heads straight to Ramone and emerges from the shop with a sparkling cherry juice paint job. He says it makes him feel more at home in, it helps him fit in. He says he wants to stay, but there’s something he has to do first.

 

“I want you to be my crew chief,” Lightning blurts, before Doc can get over the initial surprise at his sudden appearance outside his garage doors, or greet him. “Like, all the time. Permanently. I just think--I mean--you and I...we make a great team. You were great as my crew chief, I raced better, too. So, uh...yeah.”

 

“You come all this way to offer me a job?”

 

“Yeah. Well, no, but yes.” Lightning gives him a sheepish grin. “The season’s over. I need somewhere to lay low, maybe start up my own personal HQ for off seasons. Way better than being on the road all the time. I need a break from that, and I think Mack does too. You know, we can't just drive everywhere forever.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Doc says.

 

“And I also need a crew chief and a pit crew when the next season starts--wait, what? Really? You will?”

 

“Yeah.” Doc can’t help the smirk on his face, although it’s nowhere near the excited grin the kid has. It stretches as far as his face allows, pushes his headlight decals up close to his hood.

 

“That’s great! I gotta tell Sally!” And the kid’s burning out and rocketing down the street.

 

“She’s up at the Wheel Well!” Doc shouts after him, realizing the kid has no idea where she is. She wasn’t in town when he arrived. She’s spent nearly every day out there since he was swept away in a rush of paparazzi and flashing cameras.

 

The kid’s shout of thanks is nearly drown out by his engine echoing off the valley walls.

 

“A crew chief...I would have never thought.” But that’s alright. The kid may know what he’s doing now, but he still doesn't know everything. Now it’s Doc’s job to guide him.

**Author's Note:**

> all i ever write about are these two i need to change it up a bit i need to go write a 30k fic about Wingo or something just to have variety lol


End file.
